


Yours. // Nahyuck

by sondaze



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fanfiction, Immortality, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mythology References, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondaze/pseuds/sondaze
Summary: Prince of the Sun Donghyuck and Prince of the Moon Jaemin spend time on Earth.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 36





	Yours. // Nahyuck

**Author's Note:**

> hii <3 this little drabble was inspired by the song Yours by Evann McIntosh. she's insanely talented so if you enjoy music i think you'd enjoy this little recommendation. 
> 
> this is solely based off of Donghyuck and Jaemin, boom era. Donghyuck with his sandy brown hair and Jaemin with his blue bangs, i don't know something about that era was very *chefs kiss* !! anyways i'm not very educated on mythology or astrology (if this falls into that category) i just think Donghyuck resembles the sun, and Jaemin reminds me of starry night skies. 
> 
> also! if you ever want to see a certain ship + trope, please never hesitate to let me know in the comments, i enjoy reading everything you guys have to say, any feedback is good feedback hehe <3 enjoy!!

Donghyuck laid down in a lavender field, the setting sun leaving tiny kisses all over his skin. He was truly golden. 

His tan skin shimmering a beautiful gold. His eyes were shut, his long lashes brushing against his puffy cheeks. A small smile graced his face. His plump lips thinned slightly at the movement. 

He opened his eyes, lifting his hand up towards the sun, tiny specks of sunlight floating around his finger tips. He was the sun’s golden child. The Sun God’s sole heir. 

A honeybee buzzed passed, grazing his fingers. Donghyuck giggled as the feeling, sitting up from his spot. 

It was getting darker now, the animals of the day returning to their homes. 

Donghyuck smiled when he spotted the first bright blue butterfly of the evening, dancing in the wind with a few fireflies. 

There was a strong breeze and a flash of flight from Donghyuck’s peripheral view. 

Donghyuck didn’t take his eyes off the setting sun, or the prominent moon. 

“It’s always so pretty isn’t it?” The voice was deep yet calming, filled with love and admiration. 

Donghyuck nodded, finding the boy's hand, intertwining their fingers. The golden light in Donghyuck’s skin only shone brighter as the sun set. 

The two watched the sun until it was completely out of sight.

“I never get tired of watching the sun with you.”

Donghyuck smiled, turning towards the slightly taller being. 

Jaemin’s illuminated blue skin always made Donghyuck swell with love. He was the son of the king that ruled the moon. The moon’s beautiful blue child. 

“You always look so pretty.” Jaemin spoke again, his bright blue fingers with little specks of lightning caressed Donghyuck’s golden cheek. 

‘You’re always so beautiful.’ Donghyuck responded, it made Jaemin beam a bright smile. 

The people of the sun, and the people of the moon, usually had a hard time communicating. They were usually better off friends. Sun people communicate through the mind and soul. Moon people communicate vocally and through physical touches.  
Jaemin and Donghyuck were supposed to be star-crossed lovers. They weren’t meant to work out, no sun and moon romantic relations had ever lasted very long, a few months at most. 

They worked though. As long as they maintained their glow around one another, it meant they were happy, that they were full of love. Centuries had gone by, Jaemin and Donghyuck’s love had never changed. 

They met every night at dusk on earth, and every solar eclipse since the beginning of their time. 

The two boys walked side by side through the lavender field, the tall grass and lavender plants around them lighting up to a bright blue when Jaemin grazed his fingers against them. 

“I missed you.” Jaemin smiled, looking at Donghyuck as the shorter boy giggled at all the butterflies dancing around. 

‘I missed you too.’ 

It didn’t seem like a long time apart but the days on the sun and moon were not the same as the days on earth. A week would pass on the bright star and the illuminated rock before the end of an earth day. 

The boys came to a stop in the middle of the field. Dusk was now turning into a deep night sky. Donghyuck would have to leave soon. 

‘I love you!’ Donghyuck smiled as his skin gleamed brighter than ever, tiny gold flecks began to float around them, some of them sticking in Jaemin’s hair. 

Jaemin lifted his hand, Donghyuck doing the same, their fingers slightly intertwining. The bright butterflies began dancing around them, the fireflies giving the pretty lights to smile at.

“I love you too, so much Donghyuck.”

Jaemin moved closer, kissing Donghyuck’s forehead, the light from Donghyuck only shining brighter as he couldn’t help but smile wider. 

This made Jaemin smile, knowing that Donghyuck was so happy around him made him happier than he’d ever been. 

‘I have to go..’ 

Jaemin nodded softly, knowing that he’d have no choice but to let him go, letting Donghyuck stay any longer meant he’d grow weaker being away from the sun for too long. 

Jaemin let go of Donghyuck, watching as the sunshine boy began walking towards a bright white portal that had opened. 

He smiled watching his lover leave, it was sad but he knew he’d always see Donghyuck after the next earth day. 

Donghyuck stopped in his tracks, turning back and running towards Jaemin. He jumped onto the younger boy. Jaemin caught Donghyuck by the underside of his thighs. 

Donghyuck crashed his lips onto Jaemin’s awaiting ones. Despite the rush, the kiss was soft and sweet, Donghyuck pouring his soul into the kiss, his fingers running through Jaemin’s hair. Jaemin felt his heart swell. The butterflies became faster and more languid with their movements. 

Donghyuck tasted of honey, fresh honey straight from a honeycomb. Jaemin tasted of a cool mint. The combinations were weird, they themselves were weird, but it worked. It was always bound to work when it came to Donghyuck and Jaemin. 

The two separated, a blush evident on both of them. 

‘I love you.’ Donghyuck breathed heavily, his eyes slightly droopy. 

“I’ll never stop loving you.” Jaemin responded, with nothing but love in his eyes. 

Donghyuck nodded, too tired to communicate through his mind. Jaemin understood him though. He knew Donghyuck wanted to say the same, and that’s all that mattered.

Donghyuck waved goodbye before stepping into the portal, a gleam of light shooting back up into the sky. Donghyuck shooting across the sky like a shooting star. Jaemin smiled brightly. 

He wandered through the field, touching everything in his path, watching it glow a pretty blue whenever he grazed something. 

Jaemin saw a flash from above him, looking up in curiosity.

He smiled brightly seeing the constellation Cassiopeia shining brightly down upon him, reminding him of the story Donghyuck told him about: King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia and their never-ending celestial romance

Donghyuck loved him back. Jaemin would always be Donghyuck’s prettiest moonbeam. Donghyuck would always be Jaemin’s prettiest star.


End file.
